


School collaboration

by Nariter



Category: Blackwater (Comics), Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, School fanfiction, Werewolf, powers, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariter/pseuds/Nariter
Summary: Two schools are collaborating in an academic event paring Jonas with Mitch mueller from his school and Two students from the collaborating school Eli and Tony.





	School collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, so this is mostly unedited from the last time I worked on it which was sometime last year.   
> This was written before Jonas's crush on Mitch was announced? so thats probably why he is more hostile towards Mitch here.
> 
> Hopefully I properly convey the characters. ORZ

——  
Chapter 1  
An extra school collab.  
——  
Jonas grabbed the paper on his desk to see who he was teamed up with in this project, He scanned the paper and sighed heavily when he saw that he would be partnering up with Mitchel Mueller the school bully, again. He sighed, before glancing up and unintentionally making eye contact with Mitchel.  
Mitchel grinned and made his way to Jonas.  
“Yo, Spots. There’s just no separating us, huh?” Mitchell enthusiastically said in his low voice, as he walked up to Jonas.  
“I guess not,” Jonas replied, he really didn’t want to be partnered with Mitchel again. He figured that instead of rotten luck, that he was teamed up with Mitchell  
Because he has yet to beaten up by him, and it would be the easier for the other class mates and teachers mentally if Jonas just went with Mitchell.   
Though Jonas did wish that they could have put Sidney with the group so he could have someone who wasn’t a jerk to talk to. but, after a bit of thought having Sidney and Mitchell together could probably cause more problems then Jonas would want to handle.  
“We should probably start looking around, we still need to find the other two. Since each team are comprised of-”  
Mitch interrupted, “I know that much wagnerd.” Which earned him a glare from his partner.  
Jonas took a small breath to calm himself a bit, “Come on. We need to go look for the other two.” 

—  
Tony glanced around at the sea of faces, He knew he was supposed to be in a group. but, he had no idea who he was partnered up with. He noticed people who he has never seen before talk to people who might be in one of his classes, but was sure were in his school. Not noticing they paper in their hand, he noticed they looked like they knew what they were doing. He continued to look around, still not knowing what he was doing, until he spotted a familiar face of his friend Elijah.  
“Hey, Eli!” Tony called, as he weaved through the other students to make it to Elijah. “Are you also still looking for your group?”   
“Yes, and with a strike of luck I managed to get you in my group.” Elijah said, he spoke with a thick German accent.  
“Wow, Really?”  
“Didn’t you look at the paper?”  
“I didn’t get a paper,”  
“We all should have gotten a paper with the group we are in.” Tony shrugged, That’s probably why most of the people knew what they were doing. “An honest mistake, I am sure.”  
After a bit of wandering and asking, Tony and Elijah noticed two others who seemed to be doing the same.  
They looked like polar opposites, one was tall and lanky, the other short and chubby, the chubby one noticed nudged the tall one and they both headed towards them.  
Tony felt a little challenged when he noticed that the thinner one was taller then him.  
“So… I guess you guys are with us?” Jonas said, looking at Tony and Eli,  
Tony glanced at the paper, that Eli handed him earlier,  
“If you’re Jonas Wagner and Mitchel Mueller, then yeah.” Tony said,  
“Why are we doing this agin?“ Tony mumbled, Even though he was grumbling it was better then being at home,  
“They said It’s to help other students test the waters for different things. To see if they have a secret talent in things like the arts,” Jonas said, But even though thats what was said, he secretly wondered if there was another meaning behind it.  
“Could’a fooled me.” He mumbled under his breath, “So, what are we in charge of?”   
Jonas looked at the paper to see what their group was in charge of doing.  
“We’re supposed to do something that involves nature and scenery, I guess.”  
“Eli here,” Tony said, pointing to Elijah, “is pretty good with photography, all we need to do is find a good place to take some pictures.”   
“I… Also have a camera,” Jonas said,  
“And, you guys should know more then we do about this place.”  
Jonas thought a bit about somewhere where they could go. They could go to his and Sidney’s hideout, but that was a safe haven for him and he didn’t want anyone else to know about it. The only other person who knew about it was Mitchell.  
“I don’t have any idea were we could to go.”   
“I think, I know a place,” Mitch said.


End file.
